


Consistency

by ImKnotQueen



Series: Sneakrets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Modern Era, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Temari crashes a snuggle session.





	Consistency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts), [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> I adore these two humans and highly recommend their individual pieces, whether it is angst, romance, or just some nice ol' porn that you're looking for! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership nor am I profiting from this.

Her neighborhood would never tolerate someone pounding on a door, never mind their sobriety status. Here, no one seems disturbed with her knocking on the door and yowling. Given her frazzled appearance, Temari suspects anyone that peers from the window just label her as a mother who has been locked outside by shitty children. Neighbors here are either heavy sleepers or wear headphones to sleep considering her rising volume. Her final harsh knock practically rattles the door. 

“I know you didn't just leave her hanging, asshole,” she cries. “What do you want now, Kankuro?” 

Chucking her phone into the gutter has become tempting between the numerous interruptions from her brother. Worse, her unfinished masturbation session and being a voyeur on their playtime, she is one phone ding away from tossing it until she sees the sender name. Shikamaru never uses emojis, but she can feel him rolling his eyes through the text message as he orders her to quit breaking their door down and just come inside. 

Inside, the overhead lights have been turned off. A tableside lamp casts a warm yellow glow across the living room. Shikamaru's photography is scattered around the living room with most leaning up against the wall. Several have what appear to be hastily scribbled sticky notes on them. Ino's touches to the apartment are much smaller, a little crude and completely what she expects from the woman. Her ‘inspirational’ quotes suggest cursing or eating rather than searching for the highlights. Ino lies on the couch in pajamas, her pant legs rolled up and the collar dark from her wet hair. Her face is stained with dried tear streaks, fingers wound tightly into his, and eyes watching Temari anxiously. 

Temari makes a vague motion toward the couch as she toes her shoes off. “Where should I sit down? I can stand and go make something for us to drink?” 

“You're a guest?” Shikamaru's eyebrows arch. “You can sit down in the empty space.” 

Upsetting their fragile peace feels worse than accidentally stepping on a kitten. Her tiptoes might as well be stilettos on hardwood. Even the couch groans beneath her when she sits down. Ino does not give her a chance to settle in when she stretches her legs across her lap. 

“You can lean on him,” she promises. “Watch him deny, but he loves being put into cuddle piles. Growing up, our teacher would get onto him during nap time because he would sneak into mine and Chojis cots.” 

His ears have been tinged pink. “I wasn't sneaking into your cots for that reason. Choji would keep snacks underneath his pillow and you would always complain that it was too cold…” 

“Is this really okay?” Temari scans their faces, uncertain. “I might be shit with feelings, but I would rather not mess up whatever we’re starting here.”

Ino nods and guides her hand. “I just ask my hair be played with during snuggles. It is a must during any and all snuggles, but especially when anyone is nervous.” 

“Yesterday snacks were the necessity,” Shikamaru mumbles. “Can we have some consistency?” 

“Temari's consistency, right?” 

“I'll do my best for you, but could go for a snack.”

“You're both total drags.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consistency belongs within a much larger universe, which I adore, but lack the time to write, which sees Sai being an accidental wingman to his friends and InoShikaTem entering their first poly. 
> 
> Includes domination by Shikamaru and Temari, with submission by Ino.


End file.
